


Stolen Kisses

by RailMeBarrow



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Dresses, Edwardian Period, F/F, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Lesbian, Maids, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RailMeBarrow/pseuds/RailMeBarrow
Summary: Anna is ill so Gwen has to dress Lady Sybil.What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Sybil Crawley & Gwen Dawson, Sybil Crawley/Gwen Dawson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PersonalPariah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonalPariah/gifts), [CygnetSybil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CygnetSybil/gifts).



It started with a sore throat on Thursday night. Which progressed into a chesty cough by Friday afternoon. Which progressed into a bedridden Anna by Saturday lunchtime. 

Gwen was doing well handling the double workload. It was hard at first but by Saturday afternoon she felt like she had it all under control, multitasking like a natural. She had completed all her and Anna’s usual chores, she even washed and laundered all the lady’s clothes, ironing the dresses with such precision that even Carson would be jealous of her skills.

Feeling more than a little proud, Gwen sat down at the servants hall. She drank her tea slowly, knowing it could be hours until she would have to clean the dining table. So for now, she rested. Maybe she would go up and visit Anna soon, check she was still ok. Her plans were ruined when Carson ran into the room, a look of shock and anger painted across his face. 

“What are you doing sitting there? You're meant to be dressing Lady Sybil.” He said, his tone harsh. 

Fuck. Gwen had completely forgotten. She leapt up from her chair and ran out the door, slowing to a fast walk when she got out of Carson's line of sight. She had never dressed anybody before, let alone a Lady. Anna had weeks of training from Mrs Hughes before she was allowed anywhere near to the girls, why was Gwen expected to do it with only a day's notice? At least Lady Mary and Lady Edith were away in London, Gwen would only have to dress Lady Sybil instead of all three. 

The maid came to the door of Lady Sybil’s room, knocking gently on the door. It opened a crack, the soft face of Sybil poking around the edge. 

“Oh! Where’s Anna? Is she okay?” Asked Sybil, her sweet face contorting in worry as she looked around for her usual maid. 

“She's got a bad cough, your ladyship. But she'll be fine, don't worry.” Answered Gwen with a tight smile. 

“Well that is good news.” Said Sybil, her frown turning into the gentle smile that Gwen had so often admired. “Well, do come in… Gwen is it?” 

“Yes, your ladyship.” Said the maid, beaming internally that Lady Sybil knew her name. She walked into the room, noticing that Lady Sybil was clothed in her silk dressing gown, the line of her corset clearly visible through the thin material. The woman noticed her staring and chuckled.

“Ah yes, sorry Gwen, I took the liberty of undressing myself when I noticed that Anna was a little late. I hope you don't mind…” 

“Of course not, your ladyship!” Said Gwen, a touch too quickly. “It'll save us time after all.” 

“Indeed.” Answered Sybil, her smile tender but her eyes glinting with something Gwen couldn't quite figure out. “Now Gwen, I’ve placed the dress I would like to wear tonight on my bed, all you have to do is get me into it and then help me with my jewellery.”

Gwen smiled back at her and went to get the dress. It was a bluish teal colour with white dots on the sleeve and a satin sash around the middle. Gwen picked it up carefully, not wanting to rumple any of the expensive fabric. Across the room, Sybil took off her dressing gown, placing it gently over the back of her chair. She stood waiting for Gwen dressed only in her corset and stockings, ready for the maid to dress her.

Gwen moved to kneel in front of her, holding the dress out for Sybil to step into before pulling it up and over her body slowly, taking care that it would lay properly on the other lady’s body. Her eyes met Sybil’s as she reached the top, her light blue eyes staring into Gwen's green before the tension grew too much and they both looked away blushing. 

Gwen walked behind Sybil and began buttoning her dress, letting her long fingers linger on the lady’s back with each button. She gently stroked the nape of her neck as she reached the top, pretending she was brushing away stray hairs. 

“Jewellery now, Gwen.” Whispered Sybil, reminding her what she was here to do. They moved to the dressing table and Sybil sat down in the chair, gently smoothing her dress as her maid picked up the necklace. 

Sybil stared up at Gwen in the mirror as the ginger girl moved behind her, long fingers once again fondling her neck. Her chest fluttered as Gwen ran a hand up the path of the necklace, starting at her clavicle and ending at her ear. Her eyes met in the mirror and Sybil’s heart seemed to skip a beat. 

Gwen then moved onto earrings, moving close to Sybil as she fastened the earrings. Her fingers worked quickly but resting for much too long on her ear afterwards. Sybil licked her lips as she watched Gwen move on to the second ear, her pale finger stroking its way down the shell of her ear, making the hairs on the back of Sybil’s neck stand up. 

The maid then picked up the thin beaded headband, moving in front of Sybil to lay it across her head, her soft lips right in the eyeline of the woman beneath her. She smoothed her hand over the hair, feeling the softness run under her hand before she moved back, her eyes now parallel with Sybil's.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, watching their pupils dilate. Sybil looked up at Gwen and, in a moment of utter madness, leant up to catch her lips between hers, feeling the ginger's mouth move slowly against her own. Gwen trapped Sybil's plump bottom lip between her own, sucking gently on it as the woman below her keened, her tongue slipping out to trace the line of Gwen's lips. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. 

“Sybil darling, are you coming down for dinner?” Called the high voice of Lady Grantham as Gwen climbed quickly off of the other woman. 

“Coming Mama!” Answered Sybil before heading to the door. She turned around and winked at Gwen before opening it and joining her mother outside, leaving Gwen standing by the dressing table, bright red. 

Hopefully Anna would be sick more often.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked this! 
> 
> i wrote this for a dear friend, you know who you are, i hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> thank you for reading! <3


End file.
